Parking in high traffic or highly populated areas can present a significant challenge. In parking facilities with limited amounts of parking spaces, the level of timeliness of users returning to retrieve vehicles and free up additional parking spaces can have ripple effects that retard efficient redistribution of parking spaces to incoming users.
Furthermore, fully and partially autonomous vehicles are becoming more prevalent, and such vehicles may be equipped to communicate with third-party systems and be fully capable of autonomously parking in a parking space. However, conventional parking facilities do not exploit these trends in any significant way that impacts the user experience at parking facilities or aids in improving levels of redistribution of parking spaces or overall efficiency in operation of the parking facilities.